Dessus dessous
by Ishtar205
Summary: Ron et Harry se plaignent en choeur, c'est fatiguant d'être tout le temps dessus, c'est pas marrant d'être tout le temps dessous... Deux problèmes, une solution ? Fic limite PWP, yaoi, lemons, HPRW FIC FINIE (j'ai encore deux chapitres bis à publier mais l'histoire première est finie)
1. In bierraubero veritas

**Coucou c'est moi ^_^**

Comme j'ai fait dans le sombre jusqu'ici pour mes updates, j'ai décidé d'alterner un peu et pour fêter la sortie de HP7, je vous offre en plus d'un nouveau chapitre du _Respect dû à un Black version HPSS_, le début de cette fic limite PWP qui, comme souvent chez moi vient d'un jeu de mots : ici c'est à partir de la mode de porter des dessous dessus, vous connaissez mon esprit pervers, il ne m'en faut pas plus :b

Hein que je suis gentille de poster deux fois, hein ? Non, je ne cherche pas les compliments c'est pas vrai ! lol N'empêche que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent de poster autant donc j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir.

Je sais que j'ai des fics en cours, mais je m'y remets, promis, cf _le Respect_, et je n'oublie pas les autres, mais à ma décharge, c'était censé être un OS ce truc entre Harry et Ron, juste pour le fun et le lemon, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre et donc ce sera une fic, mais une ficlet je pense…

Alors, je regrette mais je ne suis pas JKR, je ne me serais jamais permis d'écrire le Tome 7 ainsi sinon, c'est pourquoi bien que je me place après guerre, je ne tiens pas compte de ce que je n'aime pas dans le tome 6 et du tome 7 dans son intégralité et le premier qui ose me demander pourquoi, je le mords ! lol Je sais, c'est un peu contradictoire vu que je poste pour la sortie au ciné de la première partie du tome 7 mais je suis imprévisible c'est ce qui fait mon charme.

D'autre part, j'écris toujours du yaoi, rated M donc homophobes et prudes, suivez la flèche verte jusqu'à la sortie, pour les autres, j'arrête mon laïus et je vous souhaite juste bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dessus dessous**

**Chapitre 1 : In bierraubero veritas**

**An 1 PV (post Voldemort) dite aussi deuxième septième année pour le Sauveur et ses condisciples. Salle commune des Gryffondors.**

- Tu sais, au départ, je trouvais ça pas cool de nous obliger à refaire une 7ème année pour qu'on passe nos ASPICs dans les règles, mais finalement, c'est pas mal de se poser dans notre bon vieux Poudlard avec les potes, j'apprécie de pas avoir tout de suite à me comporter en adulte. J'ai encore le droit de faire des conneries...

- Attends, t'es pas en train de me dire que Snape a eu raison, là ? Allez, avoue Ron, t'as bu combien de bièraubeurre ?

- 4. Mais je ne suis pas bourré... Enfin pas à ce point. Snape est toujours un bâtard graisseux, mais retrouver la routine scolaire a fait du bien à tout le monde, tu ne peux pas le nier.

- Non, t'as raison. En plus, Poudlard est un des rares lieux à avoir été épargné... Et puis, on a presque pas eu de morts dans nos rangs donc ça va c'est pas trop sinistre.

- Dis donc, t'as l'alcool triste mon Sauveur adoré...

- M'appelle pas comme ça !

- Allez, Harry, raconte à ton vieux pote ce qui te turlupine.

- Toi d'abord. Je te fais remarquer que c'est toi qui m'as proposé cette soirée beuverie, alors à toi l'honneur.

- Non, mais j'ai rien de particulier, c'est que je m'étais aussi dit que c'était une année de plus à passer avec Hermy avant qu'elle entre en fac et...

- Et que vous baiseriez comme des lapins. Pervers !

- Attends, tu crois que je pense que vous enfilez des perles avec Ginny ! J'essaie de pas trop y penser parce que c'est ma sœur et que... Beurk... Bref... Mais dis pas que je suis le seul obsédé ici !

- En même temps, c'est pas moi qui ai mis le sujet sur le tapis. Alors, pourquoi ça se passe pas comme tu veux ?

- C'est elle. J'ai jamais mon mot à dire. Tu comprends, j'ai rien contre le fait qu'Hermione prenne des initiatives, mais là… C'est elle qui décide, toujours. Tu vois, elle décide de quand, de où et même... enfin tu vois... Et être dessous, à la longue, c'est fatigant.

- Franchement, crois-moi, être tout le temps dessus, c'est pas le top non plus. Je sais que c'est ta sœur, Ron, mais j'ai l'impression de baiser une poupée gonflable. Elle a aucune réaction, c'est si… silencieux… C'est flippant. Je ne sais même pas si elle apprécie.

- Ah moi, elle apprécie, mais uniquement quand je me laisse faire. Si j'essaie même de l'embrasser sans autorisation, elle se détourne… J'suis un homme objet…

- J'en connais qui seraient comblés.

- Oui, je l'étais au début. Seulement, j'aimerais bien… tu vois, pouvoir lui faire l'amour quand j'en ai envie et pas seulement quand ça entre dans son planning. " on, Ron, pas ce soir, il faut que je m'avance pour les 3 années à venir !"

Harry rigola en voyant Ron imiter à la perfection sa chère et tendre.

- En même temps, c'est pas à Hermione que tu devrais en parler ?

- Je te retourne la question pour Ginny !

- Ouais... Tu sais quoi, je pensais que tuer Voldemort serait la fin de mes soucis mais...

- Bienvenue dans le monde des gars normaux !

- Clair... Mais du coup je vois pas bien ce que je peux faire pour toi.

- Rien, je voulais juste me faire plaindre par mon meilleur pote... Putain, je deviens une vraie gonzesse ! Harry, aide-moi !

- Ok, ok. Bon, dis-moi d'abord ce que tu voudrais faire et je mettrai mon côté serpentard sur le coup pour élaborer un plan sexe de folie. Enfin, j'imaginerais quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione parce que... Beurk. Comme toi pour ta sœur... Bref, je t'écoute.

- Franchement, le pied pour moi ce serait de la prendre en levrette. J'en rêve. La tenir enfin sous moi, contrôler mon rythme...

- Tu veux être le mâle dominant quoi.

- Ouais... La voix de Ron était rêveuse... Le mâle dominant...

- Eh mec, reste avec moi ! Sinon, tu vas encore devoir te branler sous la douche et tu oublieras le sort de silence et les autres vont encore se foutre de toi !

- Putain, c'est arrivé une fois, une seule fois bordel !

- Et on s'en souvient encore !

Harry se pencha pour éviter un coussin. Il manqua se casser la figure. Il était bien imbibé et il l'aurait sans doute pris en pleine poire si Ron n'avait pas été dans le même état et donc incapable de viser correctement. Le malheureux coussin le manqua donc d'un bon mètre et alla s'écraser sur un tableau qui se réveilla en sursaut et les agonit d'injures une bonne minute avant de s'apercevoir que les deux gryffondors étaient morts de rire et de disparaître pour aller se plaindre à qui de droit de ce que les jeunes n'ont plus de respect de nos jours, que voulez-vous ma bonne dame...

- Bref, revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos lévriers.

- Oh, quelle subtilité dans le changement de sujet, Ron, chapeau !

- Oh ça va ! Tu veux m'aider ou pas ?

- Oui, oui... Mais ça va pas être simple c'te histoire.

- Merci, je l'avais pas compris tout seul !

- Si t'es sarcastique, j'arrête d'essayer de réfléchir, ça me donne mal à la tête.

- Mec, t'as promis !

- Me fais pas ces yeux-là, je ne peux pas te résister... Ok, ok... réchéflissons...

Harry ferma les yeux et marmonna : volonté de tout contrôler, soumission, jeu... Puis se tut.

- Harry James Potter, si tu t'es endormi, je te jure que je dis partout que tu couches avec Trelawney !

- Quoi ?

- Tu dormais !

- Mais pas du tout !

- Menteur !

- En fait, j'ai bien une idée, mais je sais pas si elle va te plaire.

- Je suis désespéré mec, je ferais n'importe quoi là !

- N'importe quoi ?

- Juré !

- Et tu ne m'en voudras pas de ce que je te propose, quoi que ce soit ? Qu'on sera toujours les meilleurs amis après ?

- Tu deviens flippant là, mec.

- Promets ou je ne dis rien.

- Ok, ok, je te donne ma parole de sorcier.

- Bon. Je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution à nos deux problèmes. Si je résume, toi tu veux décider, dominer... Si tu pouvais non seulement la prendre en levrette, mais sodomiser Hermione, ça te plairait ?

- Elle voudra jamais.

- J'ai dit "si". Tu aimerais ?

- Grave.

- Bon... Donc toi tu veux... ce que je viens de dire et moi j'aimerais ne plus être celui qui prend l'initiative, mais être le soumis face à un dominant.

Harry voyait bien que Ron essayait vraiment de comprendre où il voulait en venir, mais en vain. Il soupira. Il allait devoir lui mettre les points sur les i.

- Ron, tu sais que je suis bi.

- Ouais.

- Ron, tu pourrais faire un effort, merde !

- Désolé, mec, mais à part qu'on est deux à pas être satisfait au lit, je vois pas en quoi nos problèmes peuvent avoir une seule solution.

- Moi dessous, toi dessus. C'est plus clair ?

- Toi dessous, moi dessus... Attends, attends, tu me proposes la botte ?

- T'as promis de pas t'énerver.

- Je m'énerve pas, je m'énerve pas... Mais tu sais que je suis 100% hétéro, moi.

- Oui, je sais, mais bon, un cul est un cul, non ? Je veux dire, t'es pas obligé de me toucher ou quoi, tu me prendrais juste.

- Tu l'as déjà fait avec un mec ?

- Non, mais je connais la théorie et je pense que tu sais ce qu'est une prostate ?

- Je vois pas le rapport... Oh... Ah...

- Ouais.

Harry était rouge comme une tomate et Ron comme une écrevisse, ce qui jurait avec ses cheveux.

- C'est moi ou t'as vraiment un souci avec les rouquins ?

- Ron, te fous pas de moi !

- Je me moque pas, j'essaie de réfléchir sérieusement à ta proposition démentielle et indécente en plus.

- Si tu veux pas, hein...

- Non, non... Enfin... Laisse-moi deux secondes d'ac ? J'avais jamais, au grand jamais, envisagé une chose pareille donc...

- Ok, ok.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de fermer les yeux, le front plissé... Puis son front se détendit...

- Ron, si tu t'es endormi, ça va saigner !

- Quoi ? Mais non !

- Ouais c'est ça !

- Arrête ton char, tu crois que je pourrais m'endormir comme ça ? répliqua Ron avec un geste plus qu'explicite.

- T'as la gaule ? Mais je croyais...

- Ben, c'est l'idée en fait...

- Et donc tu voudrais bien ?

- Franchement, mec, je garantis rien, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les remord et les regrets. Mais jure à ton tour que même en cas de fiasco total on restera potes à la vie à la mort !

- Juré, Ron. T'es mon pote et ça changera pas. Parole de sorcier.

- Bon... On fait ça quand ?

- C'est à toi de décider, mon cher.

- Très drôle.

- Non, tu le voulais, tu l'as. Tu domines, de A à Z et moi je suis à ta disposition.

- Putain, j'ai encore plus la gaule à t'entendre dire ça !

- Et donc ?

- Et donc tu vas te déshabiller et te mettre à quatre pattes devant la cheminée fissa que je te fasse ta fête !

- A tes ordres !

Harry se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse et se mit en position. Lui aussi était plus que dur.

Ron déglutit. Il n'avait enlevé que son pantalon de pyjama. Il avait cru avoir besoin de fermer les yeux pour phantasmer à l'aise et oublier qu'il faisait ça avec un garçon, mais voir Harry ainsi… Oh, il était bien un garçon, sans nul doute possible, mais cela ne lui posait plus aucun problème. Et quand un tube de lubrifiant atterrit dans sa main droite, il se redressa de toute sa taille et alla fermement enserrer les hanches de son ami de toujours. Il se posa simplement contre lui, et se sentit grossir encore en entendant sa respiration se faire plus rauque. Il lubrifia rapidement sa verge, tout en glissant un doigt inquisiteur et dûment oint lui aussi dans l'intimité que la cambrure d'Harry dévoilait en toute impudeur. La sensation le prit au dépourvu. C'était à la fois tout et rien de ce qu'il attendait. C'était si étroit et si souple à la fois. Quant aux sons qu'Harry faisait… Il ajouta un deuxième doigt et poussa un peu plus loin. Ah, il avait dû trouver sa prostate.

- Rooooooon…

- J'arrive, t'inquiète… mais je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que je mette encore un doigt, sans me vanter je suis bien plus gros que ça.

- Je sais mais… s'il te plaît…

- Je me dépêche, mec, mais je ne veux pas te faire mal.

- Tu me fais du bien, mec, que du… bien !

- Tu aimes, hein ?

- Ouiiiiiii.

- Tu veux que je te prenne ? Tu veux que je te baise, profondément, durement, longuement, dit Ron d'une voix de plus en plus gutturale, ajoutant un dernier doigt puis ponctuant chaque adverbe d'une poussée plus profonde qui faisait gémir Harry de plus en plus fort.

- Oui, oui, baise-moi !

Ron devint fou en voyant Harry bouger ses hanches, essayant de s'empaler de lui-même sur ses doigts. Il voulait s'enfouir dans sa chaleur, dans ce fourreau qu'il avait préparé pour lui, qui était uniquement à lui.

- Je vais te prendre maintenant.

- Oui, viens, viens !

La voix d'Harry n'était que luxure et Ron se recula juste assez pour pouvoir s'introduire en lui. Il glissa lentement, savourant chaque seconde, sentant le fourreau de chair se contracter autour de lui, l'attirer toujours plus profond.

Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, il poussa sans même s'en rendre compte un grognement de satisfaction purement animal. Harry gémit en retour.

Ron ressortit presqu'entièrement, revint plus fort et Harry cria.

- Tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes, hein ?

- Oui, Ron, recommence, plus fort, encore...

Les mots d'Harry rendirent Ron frénétique et il se lança encore et encore plus profond, plus vite, s'agrippant aux hanches de Harry pour le tirer vers lui, pour aller encore plus loin en lui comme Harry lui hurlait de le faire, lançant lui aussi ses hanches à la rencontre de ce sexe si dur, brûlant, gonflé, qui lui faisait tant de bien, qui le besognait si fort qu'il oubliait le reste de son corps, ne sentant que ce membre qui l'ancrait dans le plaisir et qui l'amenait proche, si proche de...

- Encore, encore... Plus...

- Je vais, Harry, je vais...

- Rooon, si près...

- _Mas...tur...batio_ !

Sentir le sort lancé par son ami agir sur lui suffit pour propulser Harry au septième ciel dans la seconde.

- ROOOOOOOOOON !

Harry hurla, s'arqua et tout son corps se contracta, retenant le sexe de Ron au plus profond de lui, le serrant encore plus et c'est cela qui amena le roux au pinacle. Il n'avait jamais connu un orgasme d'une telle intensité il ne sut même pas s'il avait crié, il eut comme un blanc et quand il reprit ses esprits, il était par terre, sur Harry dont les bras avaient lâché. Il se retira aussi délicatement que lu permettaient ses membres engourdis et roula sur le coté pour arrêter de peser de tout son poids sur le brun. Harry se tourna lui aussi et ils restèrent face à face, haletants, sans se quitter des yeux.

Sans réfléchir, Ron se rapprocha et embrassa doucement les lèvres où les marques de dents étaient encore visibles tant Harry les avaient mordues sous le coup du plaisir. Le baiser fut doux, juste un effleurement, et Ron fut surpris du frisson que cette caresse engendra. Il recommença, pour vérifier, et lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la bouche, il engouffra sans hésitation sa langue dans l'antre chaude pour y retrouver sa jumelle avec qui elle entama un lent ballet qu'il ne voulait jamais voir finir.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant longtemps, reprenant leur souffle sans jamais se séparer tout à fait et ils finirent complètement enlacés, chacun voulant être plus près, encore plus près. Le frottement de leurs corps leur procura une nouvelle érection mais s'embrasser était trop bon alors ils se contentèrent de se frotter plus fort et jouirent ensemble. Ce fut à ce moment-là que leurs bouches se décollèrent et ils se contentèrent de respirer ensemble, de respirer en même temps, l'air encore plein de l'odeur de leurs plaisirs mêlés.

- Harry, je… se décida enfin à dire Ron.

- Tais-toi… gémit Harry

- Non, écoute, j'ai adoré.

- C'est vrai ?

- Pas toi ?

- Si, c'était fabuleux mais j'avais peur que…

- Chut… Je ne veux pas me poser de questions. Pas maintenant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai pris mon pied comme jamais.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc si c'est pareil pour toi, et je crois que ça l'est…

- Clairement.

- Tu voudrais qu'on recommence ?

- Euh… je suis pas sûr d'être en état, là…

- Je voulais pas dire tout de suite obsédé ! rigola le roux

- Désolé, soupira Harry

- T'excuse pas, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquerait à moi non plus. Et je connais des sorts qui…

- Non, c'est bon ! Tu t'arrêtes tout de suite, faut qu'on aille se coucher et chacun dans son lit si on veut pas se faire prendre et pouvoir recommencer.

- OK, t'as raison. Dis, pourquoi…

- Tais-toi. Dodo maintenant, demain les questions.

- D'ac, soupira Ron en se levant et en commençant à se diriger vers l'escalier.

- Ron ?

- Quoi ? demanda Ron en se retournant à moitié.

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide… T'y est pas allé de main morte…

- Mec, j'suis désolé.

- Pas de quoi, j'ai adoré. C'est juste que maintenant tu vas devoir m'aider à atteindre mon lit.

- Viens là, petite chose fragile.

- He !

- Je rigole. Mais bon, c'est moi le mâle dominant.

- Oh, tu m'as fait assez mâle pour que je m'en souvienne.

- T'es encore capable de faire des blagues grivoises ? C'est que j'ai pas bien fait mon boulot alors.

- T'inquiète, je vais m'évanouir dès que ma tête touchera l'oreiller.

- Bien. Mais avant, je te ferai un dernier baiser pour la nuit.

- J'aime ce programme.

Ils avaient fini de monter l'escalier et Ron pensa à leur lancer un sort de silence avant d'ouvrir la porte le plus doucement possible.

Il porta Harry jusqu'à son lit, lui lança un sort de nettoyage, lui remis le bas de son pyjama qu'il avait ramassé avant de monter et l'embrassa doucement.

- Dors bien mon cœur.

- 'Ci Ron, 'nuit.

- Bonne nuit 'Ry.

Harry dormait déjà le temps que Ron se couche dans son propre lit. A peine eut-il le temps de se nettoyer à son tour que la fatigue le terrassa et il s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Première pour moi sur ce couple… mais j'en ai d'autres en réserve… Je les fais, je les fais pas ?

Une review pour m'encourager à écrire encore plus vite (chibi eyes). Le deuxième chapitre est presque fini… Non, je ne fais pas du chantage à la review, ce serait indigne d'une déesse telle que moi voyons :b


	2. In CellaExVoto veritas

**Coucou c'est moi ^_^**

Alors, je regrette mais je ne suis pas JKR, je ne me serais jamais permis d'écrire le Tome 7 ainsi sinon, c'est pourquoi, bien que je me place après guerre, je ne tiens pas compte de ce que je n'aime pas dans le tome 6 et du tome 7 dans son intégralité et le premier qui ose me demander pourquoi, je le mords ! lol

D'autre part, j'écris toujours du yaoi, rated M donc homophobes et prudes, suivez la flèche verte jusqu'à la sortie, pour les autres, je vous souhaite juste bonne lecture ! **Et MERCI pour vos reviews, je vous adore !**

Pour ceux qui lisent _Le respect_, normalement le chapitre 8 arrive la prochaine fois que je poste, dans une semaine si j'y arrive... Je fais ce que je peux, promis juré... Bref je poste un chapitre de chaque en alternance^^

**J'ai besoin de votre avis, rendez-vous en bas de page et merci d'avance.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : In CellaExVoto (1) veritas**

**(1) la Salle sur Demande**

Le lendemain étant un dimanche, tout le dortoir paressa jusqu'à 10h. Ron se réveilla, contre son habitude, bien plus tôt mais ne se leva pas tout de suite. Il s'étendit, se sentant de fort joyeuse humeur sans bien savoir pourquoi. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait la bite douloureuse comme s'il avait passé toute la nuit à baiser. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en se rappelant que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

Avec un mec.

Avec son meilleur ami.

Et il avait adoré ça.

Pourtant il aimait Hermione.

Mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser à cet instant était quand est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir recommencer. Il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité. Pourquoi ?

Il rougit plus fort parce que son premier réflexe avait été de penser qu'il allait en parler à Hermione : c'était elle le cerveau, elle saurait sûrement lui expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de toute cette histoire, elle. A cette pensée, il s'étrangla presque, entre rire et sanglot et décida d'attendre qu'Harry se lève pour lui en parler. Réfléchir n'était vraiment pas son fort, il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps.

Et puis, peut-être que Harry ne voudrait plus. Une fois lui suffisait peut-être. Ron ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait dans ce cas. Il était vraiment un obsédé pour qu'une fois ne lui suffise pas à lui. Surtout que rien qu'y repenser lui donnait une gaule d'enfer.

Quelle heure était-il ? Pouvait-il se lever discrètement et aller voir Harry ? Les autres étaient-ils déjà descendus ? De toute façon, il avait déjà été dans le lit d'Harry, pour discuter. Et ils s'étaient plusieurs fois endormis ensemble et les gars n'avaient pas bronché. C'était son meilleur pote, après tout. Dean et Seamus aussi dormaient parfois ensemble...

Bon, se lever et aller voir Harry.

Ron retint un gémissement. Le tissu de son pyjama frottait...

Vite... Heureusement que le lit d'Harry était celui d'à côté.

Il entendit Neville ronfler et Dean et Seamus dans la salle de bains. Bien. Il referma ses rideaux pour faire croire qu'il dormait encore, se glissa sur le lit d'Harry et lança un sort de silence et un autre pour empêcher quiconque d'ouvrir les rideaux... Harry le faisait souvent, cela n'étonnerait personne et garantirait leur intimité.

Ce mot le fit frissonner... C'était le mot d'Hermione. Et pourtant elle ne cadrait plus dans le tableau. Maintenant quand il pensait à sexe débridé, il pensait à Harry, il n'arrivait même plus à imaginer Hermione... Il avait besoin de Harry pour éclaircir tout ça.

Il le regarda. Il dormait encore. Il avait l'air si paisible. Il était si beau. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point. Il savait que son ami, sans être très grand, était bien proportionné, il avait vu les filles et quelques mecs baver devant sa silhouette et depuis qu'il avait fait corriger magiquement sa vue, ses yeux verts illuminaient son visage mat. Mais jamais encore il n'avait ressenti sa beauté ainsi, comme quelque chose qui remuait un truc en lui, lui donnait envie de couvrir toute sa peau de baisers, de sentir sur lui ces lèvres douces...

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était bi lui aussi ? Il pensa à d'autres mecs que tout le monde trouvait beaux... Non, rien. C'était Harry. Juste Harry. Il trouva cette pensée bizarrement réconfortante.

Harry se retourna sur le ventre. Ron se demanda une seconde si Harry savait qu'il était là et avait décidé de le rendre fou. Harry avait rejeté les couvertures pendant la nuit et n'était couvert que de son bas de pyjama qui, un peu grand, avait glissé et laissait voir ses hanches fines... et bleues... Ron avait envie de faire disparaître les marques de sa brutalité sous des baisers, ou de lui en faire d'autres, il ne savait plus. Son regard glissait inexorablement plus bas, là où se cachait l'antre des délices. Il se rappelait la moiteur, la douceur, l'étroitesse du fourreau qu'il avait découvert et dont, il le sentait, il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer.

Il tendit la main et la referma doucement sur un globe de chair dont il dessina des doigts la rondeur.

Harry sembla se tendre vers lui pour accentuer la caresse et son pantalon de pyjama glissa un peu plus.

Ron suivit d'un doigt préalablement humidifié la fente révélée et Harry gémit. Lorsque Ron appuya doucement sur l'entrée de son intimité, Harry papillonna des yeux, et se tourna sans rompre le contact pour regarder celui qui le réveillait si agréablement.

- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé... Je ne voulais pas mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais tes fesses étaient trop tentantes, tendues vers moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Regarde, dit Ron en saisissant à pleines mains la preuve irréfutable de son désir.

- Oh, souffla Harry en entrouvrant les lèvres.

Cette vision déclencha un frisson chez Ron et une envie bien précise. Mais il n'osait pas demander ça à Harry, Hermione détestait faire ça et en plus il n'était pas lavé.

Harry lui jeta un regard que Ron ne fut pas sûr d'avoir compris, un regard affamé... Puis, il se détourna, entrouvrit les rideaux et tendit l'oreille. On entendait toujours Neville ronfler, et le connaissant il n'était pas prêt de se réveiller, mais Dean et Seamus semblaient avoir quitté le dortoir.

Harry prit la main de Ron, caressant au passage un court instant son sexe dressé et l'entraîna dans la salle de bains. Il les dévêtit en un tour de main, et poussa son ami sous la douche. L'eau délicieusement chaude les enveloppa. Ron n'était pas sûr de comprendre le but de tout cela ou plutôt il avait peur de prendre ses rêves pour la réalité... Mais il ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant les mains de Harry sur lui. Elles étaient glissantes, de savon déduit-il, et allaient et venaient sur un rythme horriblement lent le long de sa hampe dressée qui tressautait sous la caresse, gonflant encore alors que Ron aurait juré que c'était impossible.

- Je ne veux pas que tu jouisses de mes mains mais de ma bouche, souffla la voix de Harry à son oreille et Ron se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas venir tout de suite... La voix rauque de Harry et ses paroles...

Les mains le quittèrent et il gémit de frustration. Il se sentit poussé sous l'eau et l'averse de gouttes sur sa peau était presque trop... Il grogna et sentit aussitôt des doigts enserrer la base de son sexe, lui permettant de se retenir encore un peu, juste un peu, le temps que...

- HARRY !

Les lèvres douces sur son gland, la langue qui dessinait des arabesques le long de sa verge, les joues serrées qui l'aspiraient...

Ron ne sut jamais si cela avait duré quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou quelques heures mais il savait qu'il avait essayé de prévenir Harry et que celui-ci l'avait enfoncé encore plus profondément dans sa bouche, le faisant buter au fond de sa gorge et il avait joui, sentant Harry déglutir pour avaler son plaisir et cela l'avait fait jouir encore plus fort.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il était assis par terre, et Harry était sous le jet d'eau : la tête renversée en arrière, il laissait l'eau ruisseler sur son corps, en suivre chaque courbe et il caressait langoureusement son sexe. Ron ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle qui semblait comme hors du temps. Quand Harry vint dans un soupir, cela sembla doux, le prolongement naturel des lentes caresses qui n'avaient jamais semblé accélérer, rien à voir avec sa propre masturbation frénétique qui durait cinq minutes montre en main.

Harry rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous le coup de la jouissance et lui sourit. Ron lui sourit en retour, ébloui par la joie qui semblait rayonner de son ami. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri comme ça et Ron fut fier d'être celui pour qui il le faisait.

Sans parler, de peur de rompre le charme, Ron se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras. L'eau continuait de couler, les isolant dans sa vapeur.

- Eh les mecs, vous faites un sauna ou quoi ?

La voix de Neville les fit sursauter et ils se séparèrent, mais sans brusquerie, certains qu'il ne pouvait pas encore les voir.

- Euh, ouais, désolé Neville, mais j'avais hyper froid ce matin, inventa Ron.

- Toi ? Je t'aurais pas cru petite nature.

- Mais non, c'est exceptionnel ! se défendit Ron les joues rouges, puis carrément cramoisies en voyant Harry se marrer comme une baleine dans son coin. Ah c'était comme ça... eh bien ça allait se payer.

Il coupa l'eau chaude et ouvrit l'eau froide à fond, avant de diriger magiquement le jet sur Harry.

- HIIIIIIIII ! T'es fou !

- Très viril le cri ! Tu vois, Neville, c'est Harry la petite nature !

- Ah tu veux jouer à ça...

Et le pauvre Neville qui n'en demandait pas tant, se vit entraîner dans une bataille d'eau acharnée qui les laissa trempés, frigorifiés et morts de rire.

Quand ils eurent finit de hoqueter, Harry conjura des serviettes moelleuses et chaudes et ils sortirent de ce qui ressemblait plus aux ravages causés par un tsunami qu'à une salle de bains et s'effondrèrent sur leurs lits.

- Vous êtes deux idiots, à cause de vous j'ai raté le petit déj, bougonna Neville.

- Tu parles, tu t'étais levé trop tard de toute façon, répliqua Ron avant que son estomac ne proteste à grand bruit.

- Bien fait !

- Neville, Ron, je suis votre Sauveur, déclara avec emphase Harry avant de claquer des doigts.

- Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur a besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui, Dobby, désolé de te déranger, mais nous avons raté le petit-déj, tu peux nous apporter quelque chose ?

- Tout de suite Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur, Dobby est toujours ravi d'être utile à Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur.

L'elfe disparut dans un POP pour réapparaître presque aussitôt avec de quoi nourrir une armée, un Hamsterzilla, et des campeurs venus cueillir des champignons par un bel après-midi ensoleillé (1).

Ceci dit, finalement, les campeurs devraient se passer de casse-croûte.

Harry regarda Ron avec circonspection.

- Quoi ?

- Je me demandais comment tu pouvais manger autant et rester aussi mince.

- Je ne mange pas tant que ça.

- Oh si ! confirma Neville. Ceci dit, Harry, ma grand-mère m'a appris que la magie draine beaucoup d'énergie et que plus le sorcier est puissant, plus il doit manger pour alimenter ses pouvoirs.

- Mais je ne suis pas plus puissant que Harry.

- Hum, tout dépend dans quel domaine...

Ron regarda Harry et la lueur coquine dans ses yeux le fit rougir.

Neville manqua évidemment cet échange, tout occupé à réfléchir.

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé ce genre de renseignements dans des livres, mais vous devez avouer que les sorciers gros ne courent pas les rues et Ombrage par exemple était clairement une sorcière de peu de pouvoir.

- Oui, euh... tenta Ron. Enfin c'est peut-être de famille, les hommes sont tous minces chez nous.

- Tu sais, Ron, nous n'avons jamais vraiment vérifié si tu pouvais être plus puissant que moi. On pourrait peut-être aller dans la Salle Sur Demande pour faire deux trois tests.

- Vous me tenez au courant, hein.

- Promis Neville, assura Harry, ravi de voir que Ron avait de nouveau rougi sous l'allusion et s'était dépêché de sortir, les mains stratégiquement placées en passant devant Neville.

Harry le rejoignit dans la Salle Commune.

- Arrête de faire ça, tu vas me rendre fou.

- Tu n'aimes pas ma couverture ? Comme ça, si on s'éclipse, personne ne se posera des questions.

- Tu as vraiment un côté serpentard...

- Je me demande si ton serpent parle fourchelangue.

- Celle-là, elle est très très mauvaise.

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas pu résister.

- Moi c'est à toi que je ne peux pas résister, alors allons nous entraîner maintenant.

- A tes ordres !

- Je n'arriverai jamais jusque là-bas si tu prends cette voix-là, gémit Ron.

- Quelle voix, demanda innocemment Harry.

- Tu le sais et tu vas me le payer.

- On est presque arrivés. A toi l'honneur, je te laisse nous créer un endroit rien que pour nous, souffla Harry à l'oreille d'un Ron proche de la combustion spontanée.

Ron fit trois allers-retours en courant et ouvrit la porte qui était apparue sur le mur.

Harry entra et resta bouche bée. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça.

La Salle Sur Demande était devenu un immense appartement, mais chacune des pièces avait son propre univers et certains étaient pratiquement antithétiques.

Il déambula à travers une salle de bains conçus pour toutes les sortes de jeux d'eau, une pièce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, mais aussi une pièce uniquement meublée d'un lit en forme de cœur, à laquelle succédait une autre chambre mais où personne n'était censé dormir vu l'assortiment de sex-toys qui couvrait les murs et les liens de toutes sortes qui pendaient du plafond ou de crochets savamment disposés. Et juste après, on trouvait une reproduction de la cuisine du Terrier si parfaite que Harry s'arrêta, s'attendant à ce que Molly Weasley se matérialise aussi... Et tout le reste semblait à l'avenant, les pièces se succédant sans logique apparente, une plage romantique à côté d'un stade de Quidditch, au bout duquel on distinguait un écran de cinéma géant qui passait des films strictement interdit aux mineurs...

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui le suivait de près et les questions moururent sur ses lèvres quand il vit que son ami était tout aussi surpris que lui.

Il lui prit la main et l'amena dans une des pièces meublés de fauteuils confortables, d'une table basse où trônait un superbe échiquier et deux verres de jus de citrouille. Il rapprocha les fauteuils pour pouvoir continuer à toucher son ami et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ron, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Mais, mais, Harry, bégaya Ron paniqué.

- Non, je ne veux pas dire ça dans ce sens-là. Excuse-moi, j'ai mal choisi ma phrase.

Harry ponctua ses excuses d'un baiser et décida finalement de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son ami.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que cet appartement chaotique... Eh bien, tu l'as voulu, inconsciemment visiblement...

Ron hocha la tête en réponse à la question implicite.

- Mais je pense que ce qui se passe entre nous te turlupine et c'est de ça dont je voudrais parler.

- Moi aussi, mec, je voulais t'en parler ce matin mais bon...

- Ouais... Désolé...

- Non, t'excuse pas, c'était fabuleux et justement...

- Justement quoi ?

- Ben... Tu sais que la réflexion n'est pas mon fort... Je ne sais même pas comment t'expliquer...

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai compris et tu me dis si j'ai bon ?

- OK.

- Bon, moi ce que je déduis de ce que la Salle Sur Demande a créé c'est que tu me veux. Tu veux me baiser encore et encore et essayer avec moi tout ce que tu n'as jamais pu faire avant. Jusque là j'ai bon ?

- Ouais, avoua d'une petite voix un Ron rouge comme une tomate.

- Pas besoin de rougir, je suis d'accord.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ron, sérieux, j'ai jamais autant pris mon pied qu'avec toi.

- Moi non plus, mais justement...

- Attends, une chose à la fois. Bon, en plus du pur désir, je crois que tu me vois toujours comme ton meilleur pote, d'où le terrain de Quidditch, la Salle Commune et d'autres pièces qui reflètent ton envie juste qu'on soit ensemble comme avant.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Et moi non plus. T'es mon meilleur pote, j'ai promis. T'es mon seul vrai ami, Ronny, je ne veux pas gâcher ça.

- Mais ça te pose pas de problèmes à toi de coucher avec ton meilleur pote ?

- En fait non. Dans l'absolu, je sais que ça devrait, mais non.

- Moi non plus. Mais c'est bizarre non ? C'est comme si c'était logique quelque part alors que...

- Je crois que ça vient de la troisième chose que tu veux et là effectivement il y a un souci. Tu m'aimes Ron.

- Ben oui. Je le sais.

- Non, je veux dire que tu m'aimes d'amour.

Ron resta silencieux, puis fondit en larmes.

- Ron, pleure pas, s'il te plaît, Ron, supplia Harry lui aussi au bord des larmes. Ron, ajouta-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son ami qui avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains et refusait de le regarder, Ron, je t'aime aussi.

Pendant une seconde, Harry crut que Ron ne l'avait pas entendu, puis il releva lentement la tête.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais. Et c'est justement pour ça que ça craint.

- Mais j'aime Hermione, moi.

- Et moi j'aime Ginny.

- Mais alors comment... ?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on peut aimer plusieurs personnes en même temps ?

- Le truc c'est que toi et Hermione, ça n'a rien à voir. Je veux dire ce que je ressens pour toi... et pour elle... Je comprends rien, j'ai pas l'impression de la trahir, c'est comme si c'était deux univers sans lien entre eux. Il y a le Ron d'Hermione et le tien. Pourtant c'est pas possible, si ?

- Je sais pas, mec, mais pour moi ça a toujours été comme ça. Je ne suis pas le même quand je suis seul avec toi et quand je suis seul avec quelqu'un d'autre. Nous deux, ça a toujours été spécial, depuis le premier jour où on s'est rencontré et où tu m'as expliqué ce qu'était une chocogrenouille !

Cette évocation leur donna à tous deux le sourire. Ils se regardèrent puis Ron soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

- Tu sais quoi, je propose qu'on arrête de se prendre la tête. On est bien ensemble, que ce soit comme amis ou comme amants, et on est d'accord que ça change rien à notre relation avec nos copines respectives...

Ron hocha la tête.

- donc, poursuivit Harry, on a qu'à continuer. On s'éclate ensemble. Point barre.

- Mais Hermione et Ginny...

- On leur dit rien. Elles ne comprendraient pas. Tu sais, les filles, le sexe comme ça... Elles croiraient qu'on les trompe, qu'on les trahit alors que ça a rien à voir.

- Je t'avoue que ça me fait bizarre d'avoir des secrets pour Hermy. Surtout un aussi gros. Je lui dis tout d'habitude. Et généralement elle comprend mieux que moi ce qui m'arrive.

- Ouais, je comprends, et moi aussi ça me fait bizarre, mais je crois pas qu'elle pourra rationaliser un truc pareil. Elle va juste t'en vouloir à mort et à moi aussi et nous faire une méga-crise. Tu sais bien que si elle ne nous en veut pas de passer autant de temps ensemble en ce moment c'est juste parce qu'elle est focalisée sur ses révisions...

- T'as pas tort...

- Tu sais, Dumbledore avait raison, même si ça me fait chier de l'admettre, toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire et il y a aussi un temps propice pour la dire. Là, on sait pas trop nous-mêmes où on en est, juste qu'on a découvert un truc de folie qu'on veut continuer. Quand on y verra plus clair, peut-être qu'on trouvera un moyen de le dire à Hermy et Ginny sans qu'elles le prennent mal.

- C'est clair que là moi déjà je trouve étrange de pas avoir l'impression de la tromper, si je lui dis ça comme ça, elle va rien comprendre non plus.

- C'est sûr. Ginny pareil. Déjà que j'ai pas osé lui dire que je suis bi. Parce qu'elle est hyper jalouse, je voulais pas qu'en plus elle se mette à surveiller tous mes potes... alors si je lui dis que je me tape son frère, elle va hurler que je suis un sale pervers, je l'entends d'ici.

- Eh, parle pas de ma sœur comme ça.

- C'est pas une critique, mais tu peux pas nier que Gin' a hérité du caractère de ta mère. Et elle serait cap' de lui en parler. je veux pas que Molly me déteste.

- Moi non plus, mec. J'avais pas pensé à ça.

- Tu vois, vaut mieux ne rien dire du tout pour le moment et voir où ça nous mène. Si ça se trouve, on va se lasser et redevenir juste des frères, avec des souvenirs sympas qui seront rien qu'à nous.

- Mouais...

- T'es sceptique ?

- C'est quand tu dis qu'on va se lasser...

- T'es vraiment qu'un obsédé, toi !

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ! C'est pas l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ?

- En même temps, t'es bâti comme un dieu grec, comment tu veux que je résiste ? La chair est faible.

- Je ne crois pas, non, la tienne est même plutôt ferme à l'instant où nous parlons.

- Et tu trouves mes blagues douteuses mauvaises ? pouffa Harry.

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, non ?

- Puisqu'on a la même façon de penser, je pense que tu sais à quoi je pense ?

- On change de pièce, d'ac ?

- C'est toi qui commandes.

- J'adore tellement quand tu dis ça, gémit Ron.

- Je sais, pourquoi crois-tu que je le dis ?

- Tu vas me rendre fou.

- Mais j'espère bien.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la pièce qui ressemblait à une publicité grandeur nature pour sex-shop, comme un appartement témoin mais version "libérons nos désirs sans aucune autre limite que notre imagination".

Ron s'arrêta et Harry sourit. D'une manière parfaitement lubrique que Ron sentit son sexe tressaillir, comme pour répondre...

Il attrapa Harry par la main et de l'autre, à tâtons, chercha un des liens qui pendait du plafond. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher son ami des yeux. Il trouvait l'éclat des yeux verts bien trop envoûtants. Sa main toucha une matière souple, qu'il enroula autour du poignet de Harry, s'apercevant que la matière collait sur elle-même.

- Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Non, on dirait du satin...

- Tant mieux. Donne ton autre main.

Une fois les mains de Harry liées, Ron recula pour admirer son œuvre. Et aperçut deux autres liens de la même matière disposés comme un fait exprès... Il sourit et attrapa le pantalon de Harry qu'il lui enleva en un seul mouvement.

- Tu sais, mec, faudrait vraiment que t'arrêtes de mettre des fringues trois fois trop grandes pour toi... Quoique... Non, j'ai rien dit, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi voit à quel point tu es sexy.

En disant ces mots, Ron avait levé et attaché chacune des jambes de Harry, et avait encore une fois reculé.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça me gêne...

- Je vais arranger ça... _Osbscuritate_.

- Ron qu'est-ce que ? Je ne vois plus rien.

- C'est l'idée. C'est trop ?

- Nn... Non... C'est juste que... J'ai été surpris c'est tout.

- Je comprends... Est-ce que tu veux qu'on convienne d'un truc je sais pas moi genre code pour si jamais... tu vois... Je veux pas te forcer...

- Oui, bonne idée...

Le silence dura une bonne minute.

- Euh... Ron ? J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir là tout de suite, avoua Harry sans voir le sourire satisfait de Ron qui répondit :

- Je vais choisir pour toi. Quidditch ? Je pense que tu ne le dirais normalement pas pendant...

- Non, pas pendant... acquiesça Harry.

- Je peux continuer ?

- T'as besoin de le demander ?

- C'est vrai que ça a l'air de te plaire... Tu savais que tu rougis de partout, de vraiment partout ?

- Arrête !

- Oui, je confirme, de vraiment vraiment partout. Tu es digne de ta maison.

- Ne me fais pas languir, Ron, s'il te plaît...

- Hum... je ne sais pas... Un si joli spectacle... Et puis, il y a plein de choses que je voudrais essayer encore...

- Roooooon !

- Oh cette voix menaçante... Tu sais que j'aurais presque peur... se moqua gentiment Ron. C'est moi le mâle dominant, je décide de tout, tu ne l'as pas déjà oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

- Roooooon, supplia Harry

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, je ne te ferai pas trop souffrir, pas cette fois-ci en tout cas, susurra Ron à l'oreille de son ami, le faisant sursauter. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver... Cette sensation d'être à sa merci... C'était si... presque trop... Il sursauta encore en sentant les mains de Ron traîner sur sa peau dénudée, caresse légère ou appuyée... Ron se délectait des réactions de Harry dont la cécité avait décuplé les autres sens.

Il ne résista pas à la tentation d'embrasser le corps qui lui faisait face. Il était brûlant, irradiant... si beau, si chaud, à lui...

Cette dernière pensée fut si jouissive que Ron ne put plus résister et lubrifia son sexe d'un sort avant d'entrer en Harry d'un coup de reins puissant.

Le brun cria sous l'intrusion mais Ron s'immobilisa le temps que son corps s'habitue. De toute façon, il voulait lui aussi savourer cette sensation d'être enfoui tout au fond de cet antre étroit et chaud, qui pulsait autour de lui... C'était presque suffisant pour le faire jouir.

Il passa ses mains le long du corps de Harry, remontant derrière sa nuque pour faire crisser les petits cheveux qui s'y trouvaient et finit par prendre en coupe le visage encore un peu crispé de son ami. Un baiser à couper le souffle remédia aux dernières tensions et Ron se mit à onduler doucement des hanches, arrachant des plaintes de pur plaisir à Harry.

Ron avait le contrôle absolu, Harry était entièrement sans défense... C'était encore plus fort que la première fois, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais voulu. C'était...

La jouissance les emporta ensemble, et ils ne sentaient plus que le plaisir et l'autre qui en était la source...

Ron s'accrochait à Harry comme pour se fondre en lui.

Harry sentait son corps se contracter pour retenir Ron au plus profond comme pour l'absorber

Quand cela fut fini, ils tremblaient. Harry n'eut que la force de visualiser un matelas moelleux et quand Ron le sentit sous lui, il fit disparaître les liens et Harry et lui se laissèrent glisser. Harry geignit en sentant Ron glisser aussi hors de lui, mais celui-ci le retourna aussitôt pour le prendre dans ses bras, veillant à ce que chaque centimètre carré de leurs corps soit collé et l'embrassa. Harry soupira de bonheur et Ron rit doucement.

- Je ne vois toujours rien.

- Désolé... _Finite Incantatem_.

Harry cligna des yeux et tomba dans deux lacs du plus magnifique bleu qu'il ait jamais vu. Ils se regardèrent, émeraude et saphir, comme s'ils se découvraient une nouvelle fois, et pourtant c'était comme s'ils se reconnaissaient, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connu de cette façon-là.

Harry tourna la paume de sa main droite vers le ciel, Ron fit de même avec sa main gauche. Une étincelle rouge naquit dans la main de Ron, une dorée dans celle de Harry et elles s'envolèrent pour se rejoindre et lentement se mêler.

Ron reprit la main de Harry, entremêlant leurs doigts et ils s'endormirent sous la seule lumière de leurs magies fusionnées.

* * *

(1) La personne qui trouve la référence en premier pourra choisir ce qu'elle veut que je poste ensuite (suite de fic, OS en attente...)

* * *

**Alors ?**

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce deuxième chapitre ? Je ne pense pas aller au-delà de 5 peut-être même moins, mais on ne sait jamais…

J'ai un sondage à lancer : vous préférez que Ron et Harry largue Hermy et Ginny pour vivre ensemble ou qu'ils restent amants en secret ?

Je ne garantis pas que je respecterai le vœu de la majorité, parce que j'ai une idée que j'aimerais développer, mais je pourrais éventuellement faire deux fins : si je vois que mon choix n'emballe pas grand-monde, je la ferai quand même (parce que je le vaux bien lol… non mais bon, je tiens à mon idée quand même ^-^) mais je tiens aussi à vous faire plaisir vous qui me lisez et me reviewez avec amour :b

**RAR aux anonymes par ordre alphabétique :**

**anitadraz** :Merci de ta review. Ravie aussi que mon innovation te plaise :b J'espère que cette suite t'aura plus aussi.

**Lalouve** : Ravie de t'avoir exaucé. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu comme le début.

**Litany** : Ravie que cela t'ait plu quand même. En fait, Ron/Harry, plus ça va plus je trouve que finalement ils sont trop bien ensemble… Savoure cette fic, c'est une des rares qui a priori finit bien ^_^

**Marie90** : Je suis à tes ordres, j'espère que la suite t'a plu :b


	3. In magiae veritas

**Coucou c'est moi ^_^**

Alors, je regrette mais je ne suis pas JKR, je ne me serais jamais permis d'écrire le Tome 7 ainsi sinon, c'est pourquoi, bien que je me place après guerre, je ne tiens pas compte de ce que je n'aime pas dans le tome 6 et du tome 7 dans son intégralité et le premier qui ose me demander pourquoi, je le mords ! lol

D'autre part, j'écris toujours du yaoi, rated M donc homophobes et prudes, suivez la flèche verte jusqu'à la sortie, pour les autres, je vous souhaite juste bonne lecture ! **Et MERCI pour vos reviews, je vous adore !**

Bon, comme je m'y attendais, mon idée n'est pas majoritaire, donc je l'écris, mais ça ne devrait pas être très long et ensuite, **je repartirai après le chapitre 2 en écrivant un chapitre 3bis etc...** pour écrire une suite où Ron et Harry finissent en couple de façon officielle et en rendant leurs compagnes respectives les plus malheureuses possible, après tout ça leur apprendra ! lol

Ceci dit, si vous voulez bien me suivre et lire ma version, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ou en tout cas ne vous déplaira pas trop...

PS : la référence, trouvée par Iroko était une chanson de Naheulbeuk, La Bataille de Zoug Amag Zlong :b

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : In magiae veritas**

A leur réveil, ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils s'habillèrent en silence et rejoignirent leur compagne respective.

Ginny accueillit Harry joyeusement et s'installa sur ses genoux pour babiller, sans remarquer que son petit-ami semblait un peu ailleurs.

Ron rejoignit Hermione à la Bibliothèque et se plongea dans un épais livre d'Histoire de la Mage. La gryffondor jeta à son petit-ami un regard étonné, mais elle était trop contente qu'il étudie pour risquer une remarque.

Le soir, au dîner, dans la Grande Salle, Ron et Harry mirent Ginny et Hermione entre eux, ce qui n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, mais après tout, les places n'étaient pas réservées non plus...

Ils restèrent longtemps dans la Salle Commune, Ron défiant aux échecs sorciers Dean et Seamus, puis Neville, puis Colin et Denis, puis à nouveau Dean et Seamus.

Harry lui semblait vouloir finir les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire pour le mois à venir avant de se coucher et ne décolla pas sa plume de ses parchemins de la soirée.

Les autres finirent par penser que les deux garçons voulaient se retrouver seuls une fois que tout le monde aurait été se coucher, et comme cela leur arrivait régulièrement, ils partirent peu à peu dormir. Mais, à la surprise générale, lorsque Neville annonça qu'il allait se coucher, Ron monta avec lui, tandis que Harry se contentait de marmonner un Bonne nuit sans même relever la tête.

Hermione leva un sourcil, mais comme Harry semblait vraiment concentré, elle décida que ses questions pourraient attendre le lendemain. Une telle crise de travail ne risquait pas de se reproduire de sitôt, il serait vraiment dommage de l'interrompre, même si elle semblait avoir été causé par un souci sérieux... Voldemort mort, tout souci, même sérieux, pouvait attendre au lendemain... Elle alla se coucher, se demandant quand même pourquoi Ron n'avait même pas tenté de lui demander si elle ne voulait pas de lui ce soir... Il apprenait peut-être... Enfin... En même temps, il avait été bizarre aujourd'hui... Et puis, il avait dû voir que Harry n'allait pas bien... Est-ce qu'ils se seraient fâchés ? Non Ron le lui aurait dit...

Hermione continua à réfléchir en se préparant à se coucher, se brossant les dents, les cheveux, se mettant en pyjama, s'allongeant dans son lit... Non, elle n'arriverait pas à dormir sans en avoir le cœur net... Parfois, elle regrettait de ne pouvoir mettre son cerveau en pause...

**HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW**

Ron non plus n'avait pas pu s'endormir, mais il n'y avait pas compté. Il ne s'était même pas déshabiller, se contentant de se réfugier derrière ses rideaux fermés. Il voulait juste réfléchir encore un peu avant de parler à Harry. Et être sûr que celui-ci n'essaierait pas de le fuir comme il l'avait fait toute la journée. Bon, c'est vrai qu'au début, il l'avait fait aussi, ça l'avait retourné mine de rien ce qui c'était passé et il avait réagi de façon idiote... comme un mec aurait dit Hermy... Ceci dit, il n'y avait aucune raison que Harry se torture avec ça et il avait bien l'intention de lui expliquer.

Une fois que les ronflements de Neville lui aient prouvé qu'ils ne risquaient plus d'être dérangés, il redescendit rapidement et trouva Harry en train de pleurer sans bruit.

- Je le savais.

Le murmure furieux lui fit relever un visage baigné de pleurs pour voir un rouquin dont les joues empourprées par la colère se mariaient très bien avec son pyjama rouge.

Ron s'approcha et s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur que son ami.

- Mec, pleure pas ! Je savais que c'était pour ça que t'attendais d'être tout seul. Pleure pas, Harry, amour, s'il te plaît, pleure pas.

Les larmes d'Harry, loin de se calmer, redoublèrent et il enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son ami, de son amant, de son amour, de son... il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait.

Ron lui caressa les cheveux, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme... Foutue éducation moldue... ou plutôt foutue manque d'éducation sorcière : il y avait tant de choses que les nés-moldus ne savaient pas, qu'ils n'imaginaient même pas... Ils ne savaient même pas qu'ils ne savaient pas, alors à moins de s'appeler Hermione Granger ou d'être un Serdaigle...

Quand les sanglots s'espacèrent, Ron éloigna doucement Harry pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu te rappelles, on s'est jurés que rien ne changerait ? Dis à ton vieux pote ce qui t'arrive, essaya de plaisanter Ron avec une ébauche de sourire

- Je ne sais pas..., murmura Harry, luttant pour refouler son envie de pleurer. C'est depuis ce truc...

- Tu veux dire ça ?, reprit Ron en ouvrant sa paume tournée vers le ciel.

A nouveau Harry fit de même comme par réflexe et encore une fois les deux étincelles magiques jaillirent pour se réunir.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu refait ? sanglota Harry, essayant de se détourner.

Ron prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Harry, est-ce que tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

- Non... Harry n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui mais Ron ne savait pas si c'était sur le fait de ne pas savoir ou si c'était parce que son ami refusait d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

Ron inspira profondément. A lui de se lancer.

- Moi, je sais.

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Harry, tu dois m'écouter.

- Je ne veux pas...

- Harry... Comment peux-tu décider si tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit ?

Harry soupira et releva la tête. Comme Ron ne savait pas comment adoucir le coup de la nouvelle, il décida de ne pas tourner plus longtemps autour du pot :

- Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs magiques.

Harry arrêta de respirer. Puis se remit à pleurer.

- Mec, calme-toi... C'est rare tu sais, et normalement c'est une bonne nouvelle...

- Je sais et ne va pas croire que je ne sois pas heureux. C'est juste que…

- Je sais.

- Non, tu ne te rends pas compte…

- Si. Fais-moi confiance. Je te connais, Harry, et je sais que tu rêves d'une famille "normale", avec une femme, une maison, des enfants, un chien…

- Pas sûr pour le chien, souffla Harry dans ce qui était presque un sourire. Je suis si transparent ?

- Tu veux ce que tu n'as pas eu. C'est logique. Tu sais, j'ai toujours su que si tu étais avec Ginny c'était aussi pour avoir une famille… même si la mienne est un peu envahissante, plaisanta Ron.

Harry rougit.

- Ne te sens pas coupable, ma mère est ravie de te compter comme un fils honoraire. C'est pas pour rien qu'elle te tricote un pull spécial Weasley tous les Noëls…

A ces mots, les larmes d'Harry menacèrent à nouveau de couler.

- Elle va me détester…

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais enfin Ron… nous…

- Tu sais, elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir.

- Mais…

- Je crois que tu ne sais pas, en fait, ce que sont des âmes-sœurs magiques.

Harry voulut parler, mais Ron l'arrêta.

**HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW**

Hermione s'était décidé. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir, elle allait agir. Elle s'entoura d'une bulle de silence, pas la peine d'empêcher quelqu'un d'autre de dormir, et redescendit vers la Salle Commune.

Elle distingua deux silhouettes et sourit, Ron avait rejoint Harry. Comme quoi, la Guerre n'avait pas eu que des mauvais côtés. Non, elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça comme ça... Mais le fait est que son futur mari, car elle savait qu'elle l'épouserait tôt ou tard ce rouquin maladroit au grand cœur... Elle sourit pour elle-même... Donc, bref, Ron avait mûri et cela lui allait bien. Elle allait remonter et laisser les deux garçons discuter quand elle entendit son nom. Intriguée, elle sortit une paire d'Oreilles à rallonge pour écouter... Elle n'était pas très fière d'espionner, mais elle ne voulait pas interrompre ce qui semblait des confidences... surtout si elles la concernaient... Bon d'accord, elle été horriblement curieuse et c'était très mal... Maintenant, se concentrer sur ce qui se disait...

**HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW**

- Harry, promets-moi que tu ne pleureras plus, ça me brise le cœur à chaque fois...

- Mais, Ron...

- Chut, mon cœur, calme-toi, j'ai dit que j'allais t'expliquer, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes sans paniquer, jusqu'au bout.

- D'accord... murmura Harry.

- Viens dans mes bras. Là... Chut... Je sais que tu ne comprends pas bien, c'est normal, tu n'as pas été élevé chez les sorciers, mais je te promets c'est une bonne nouvelle et que ça ne change rien, que ça n'a pas à changer quoi que ce soit. Il faut d'abord que tu saches que la magie d'un sorcier est une énergie et il arrive que deux énergies soient suffisamment proches pour s'accorder. Quand deux magies sont absolument compatibles, on parle d'âmes-sœurs magiques. Cela implique que les deux personnes concernées peuvent agir comme une seule, magiquement parlant. Et la magie n'a que faire du sexe des personnes concernées. Tu sais comment je connais ça ? C'est parce que Fred et George le sont. Comme ils sont jumeaux... Mais c'est privé. On n'est obligé de rien, ni de le dire ni d'en tenir compte. Cela va avec le fait qu'on soit proches, c'est même logique, on est compatible dans tous les domaines, l'esprit, le cœur, la magie...

- Mais, le coupa Harry, je veux en tenir compte. Comment veux-tu que j'ignore que tu es mon âme-sœur ?

- Ton âme-sœur magique. La nuance est importante, Harry. Tu as dit qu'on pouvait aimer plusieurs personnes à la fois. Notre connexion ne change rien. Nos magies se sont reconnues et nous serons plus forts ensemble, mais on pourra s'en servir juste en faisant équipe quand on sera Aurors. Je ne veux pas te priver de ton rêve. D'autant que le monde sorcier a besoin d'enfants. C'est pour ça que l'homosexualité est taboue alors que la bisexualité est courante et acceptée. Parce que les sorciers sont rares. Rares sont les familles qui n'ont qu'un enfant. C'est aussi l'explication des mariages de convenance. On mariait les enfants dès la puberté, pas pour préserver la lignée comme l'ont dit les "Sang-pur", continua Ron avec une grimace entre mépris et dégoût, mais pour avoir des enfants plus nombreux. Bref... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça ne change rien. Nous nous aimons, à tous les niveaux et nos magies aussi. Ce qui n'empêche pas que tu peux te marier avec Ginny et moi avec Hermione.

Harry se leva. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Mais comment vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne m'est rien ?

- Ginny ne t'est rien ?

- Elle n'est pas toi.

- Et alors ? Tu n'es pas obligé de choisir. Tu peux nous avoir tous les deux. Je n'irai nulle part. Je resterai avec toi, encore plus comme beau-frère. On pourra si tu veux habiter dans le même village sorcier. Nos enfants grandiront ensemble et j'espère bien que tu seras le parrain des miens.

- C'est aussi simple que ça ?

- Pourquoi serait-ce compliqué ?

- Tu pourras mener deux vies, une avec Hermione et ta famille et une avec moi qui sera secrète, taboue, interdite, immorale ?

- Tu trouves notre relation immorale ?

- NON ! Mais c'est ce que feront les autres !

- C'est pour ça qu'ils ne doivent rien savoir. Laisse-moi te parler encore un peu des âmes-sœurs magiques. De grands sorciers l'étaient, Gryffondor et Serpentard par exemple. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi un Mage Noir avait quitté l'école qu'il avait créée en n'y laissant qu'un Basilic dans une chambre secrète scellée ? Franchement, a posteriori, c'est vraiment pas grand-chose quand on sait que Salazar était LE Maître des Potions et qu'il aurait pu empoisonner tous les nés-moldus par exemple... Eh bien, c'est parce qu'il était l'âme-sœur magique de Godric et qu'il n'a pas pu se résoudre à lui faire du mal. Il est donc juste parti. A Durmstang sûrement.

Ron s'arrêta voyant que Harry le regardait bouche bée.

- Tu sais, tu ne peux pas prétendre sortir avec Hermione Granger et ne pas l'écouter quand elle te raconte l_'Histoire de Poudlard_. Je sais que toi tu mets ton cerveau en pause et que tu penses à autre chose, mais moi j'ai limite interro après alors... Et puis, je suis vexé du manque de crédit que tu accordes à mon savoir en ce qui concerne le monde sorcier, sache, continua Ron en se levant et en prenant la pose qu'ils appelaient entre eux la pose Malfoy, menton levé, sourcil hautain, voix méprisante et pointue, sache, ignare, que les Weasley ne remonte à rien moins que la création de la Bretagne car notre ancêtre est Arthur Pendragon, le seul, l'unique, que les Moldus appellent Merlin car il mit son demi-frère sans pouvoir magiques sur le trône pour ne pas effrayer les foules, se contentant de le guider et lui donnant une épée enchantée, idée que Godric reprit à son compte et...

Ron s'arrêta, content de lui : Harry était en larmes, mais de rire cette fois. Il se joignit à son hilarité, trop heureux d'avoir réussi à détendre l'atmosphère.

Quand Harry eut cessé de rire et se fut rassis face à lui, il ajouta :

- Posture mise à part, c'est vrai ceci dit.

- Non, vrai ?

- Et pourquoi mon père s'appelle Arthur, comme tous les premiers-nés Weasley, à ton avis ?

- Ouah ! J'suis impressionné.

- Tu peux, car toi ton arbre généalogique ne remonte qu'au 15ème siècle, fi !

- Et Malfoy ?

- Des Normands venus avec Guillaume, de la noblesse importée, rien à voir avec nous, car nous, Monsieur, sommes des Bretons d'origine, garanti 100% naturels !

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

- Pourquoi tu lui as jamais envoyé dire ?

- Que veux-tu, soupira Ron, je suis loyal-bon, je ne peux pas m'abaisser à ça...

- Dean n'aurait jamais dû te faire écouter _Reflets d'acide_ à toi !

- Tu rigoles, c'est un de mes arguments pour dire que les moldus sont beaucoup plus prêt à croire en notre existence sans vouloir pour autant à tout prix nous massacrer ! Enfin, bref, revenons à nos moutons. Tu sais qui étaient des âmes-sœurs magiques aussi ? Dumbledore et Grindelwald ! Et ils étaient amants aussi. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore n'a pas tué Grindelwald mais l'a juste enfermé pour la vie...

- Et Dumbledore ne s'est jamais marié...

- Non, mais tu sais bien qu'il n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête et puis, il était le Vainqueur.

- Moi, je suis le Sauveur.

- Oui, mais seras-tu capable d'endurer la polémique que susciterait ton choix de vie ? Tu sais, j'ai lu des journaux de l'époque de la victoire de Dumbledore... J'ai trouvé de qui ce cafard de Rita Skeeter tenait son style, c'est génétique. Et sa mère était limite pire. Ce qu'elle a écrit... C'est à se demander comment le journal n'a pas fondu sous tant de fiel. Veux-tu vraiment vivre ça ? Alors que ce n'est pas utile ?

- Tu veux, toi, te marier avec Hermione ?

- Tu sais, depuis que je suis avec toi, je crois que je suis encore plus prêt qu'avant. Parce que j'étais vraiment frustré mais vous vous complétez dans mon cœur et je sais que si tu restes à mes côtés, je serai capable de me concentrer sur ce que j'aime chez elle, son intelligence, sa gentillesse, même son coté moralisateur... J'imagine déjà des rouquins au QI impressionnant venir faire des misères à Snape avec tous leurs cousins bruns...

Ron avait un sourire à cette évocation qui laissa Harry rêveur. Cet avenir lui plaisait aussi, il devait bien l'avouer. Mais...

- Penses-y, Harry. Tu pourrais avoir une femme qui te laisserait appeler tes enfants James Sirius Potter, Lily Potter et Albus Potter sans sourciller...

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Parce que je te connais, mec.

- Mais moi je ne sais pas comment tu voudrais appeler tes enfants !

- Parce que moi je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir voix au chapitre, rigola Ron, alors je n'ai pas d'idée précise ! Mais ça ne me dérange pas... Après tout, c'est ma mère qui a choisi nos prénoms sans véritablement consulter mon père... Je suis habitué... Je disais donc, tu auras une femme qui te laissera diriger la maison, des enfants, une grande famille à réunir autour d'un barbecue le week-end et en prime un beau-frère, un parrain attentionné, un partenaire qui surveillera tes arrières quand on ira coffrer les méchants pas beaux et un amant qui te fera oublier comment tu t'appelles aussi souvent que tu veux. Pourquoi choisir ?

- OK, qui que vous soyez, sortez du corps de Ron !

- Mais euh...

- Tu sais, tu dis tout le temps que réfléchir n'est pas ton fort mais là...

Harry s'arrêta en voyant Ron rougir comme une tomate. Un sourcil levé lui suffit pour obtenir une réponse.

- En fait... Bon, tu te rappelles la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard quand je suis retourné à la boutique de mes frères ?

- Ouais...

- C'était fermé mais bon c'est mes frères alors je suis entré et j'ai surpris une conversation...

- Et...

- Cet été, les jumeaux ont rencontré des jumelles, en France.

- Dis donc, vous avez quoi avec les françaises chez vous ?

- Ben justement, ils les ont rencontré par Fleur, en allant voir avec Bill sa belle-famille, les jumelles sont de vagues cousines... Bref... Ils vont sans doute se marier avec...

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas encore décidé ni rien, donc motus, surtout pour mes parents, mais ils y pensent et justement...

- Justement quoi ?

- Ben ils parlaient de ça, parce que... eh bien... ilssontamants.

Harry lui lança un regard ahuri mais la vue du visage de son ami qui avait dépassé l'écarlate lui fit comprendre que si il avait bien entendu. Son cerveau assimila l'idée et ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une toute nouvelle lueur...

- Putain, mais ça explique des tas de choses !

- Ouais, opina Ron qui n'osait pas encore le regarder.

- Et en fait, continua Harry qui avait à peine entendu, c'est super logique... Je crois que je l'ai toujours su, je me suis toujours dit qu'il y avait un truc...

- Oui, c'est la gémellité... T'es pas choqué ?

- Non... Je sais que je devrais, mais non... Un peu comme pour nous...

- En fait, exactement comme pour nous. C'est ça le truc des âmes-sœurs magiques : si les magies peuvent fusionner, c'est que la fusion est possible à tous les niveaux...

- Putain, t'as dit Dumbledore et Grindelwald... Merde alors, Dumbledore et sexe, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était antithétique !

- Il a pas toujours été vieux, t'es trop bête toi... Et puis, c'est pas sûr qu'ils soient passés à l'acte. Je t'ai dit que j'avais lu qu'ils étaient amants, mais c'était la rumeur de l'époque... Comme il y avait des rumeurs sur son frère et sa chèvre...

- Ouais, Rita a repris ça dans son "livre", cracha Harry.

- Exactement. Mais bon, si t'es remis du choc pour Dumby, je reviens à ce que je disais. Fred et George se demandaient si oui ou non ils allaient continuer avec les jumelles vu que... Bref... Leur conversation a été nettement plus courte que la nôtre, d'abord parce qu'ils sont enfants de sorciers et puis, je les soupçonne de faire plus ou moins de la télépathie parfois... Enfin, ils ont décidé de se marier et de continuer comme avant aussi. Parce que finalement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de choisir, qu'ils pouvaient avoir les deux et que c'était même la manière la plus simple de faire parce que s'ils restaient célibataires, les gens finiraient par jaser et en plus M'an serait sur leur dos tout le temps.

- Attends deux secondes... Tu crois que mon père et Sirius ? Ils étaient la meilleure paire d'Aurors...

Ron rougit et avoua :

- J'y ai pensé, mec, surtout quand on voit comment parfois Sirius te regarde... Mais je me suis dit que c'était peut-être pas le meilleur exemple... Ceci dit, pour eux, je parierai plutôt sur un trio avec Remus...

- Quoi !

- Ben, tu sais, c'est un loup-garou et un loup a toujours une meute, dans lequel il est l'alpha...

- Non, arrête, t'as raison, c'est un mauvais exemple, j'ai pas envie de penser que Sirius, Remus et mon père... Harry s'arrêta et devint écarlate. Ron, je crois que je suis définitivement un monstre...

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry et d'ajouter :

- Je vois. Sauf que je crois que tu es juste un ado de base. On ne peut pas nier que Sirius et Remus soient à tomber et tu es bi... Même moi j'avoue... C'est pas pour rien que les filles nous traitent de pervers.

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains en gloussant. Ron rigola, et continua :

- T'es encore capable de réfléchir ou faut que je m'occupe de toi d'abord ?

Harry gémit et redressa la tête :

- Tu crois vraiment que dire ça ça va m'aider ?

Voyant Ron hilare, il lui jeta un coussin à la figure.

- T'es pas sympa mec ! Ceci dit, je suis rassuré, je croyais que tu avais trouvé ton cerveau, je m'aperçois qu'il est bien toujours plein Sud !

- Ah, ah, je suis mort de rire ! Ose dire que ton Sud à toi te laisse en état de connecter tes deux neurones !

Harry se jeta avec un grand cri sur Ron pour le faire taire et ils finirent par terre à se chatouiller d'abord comme des gosses, puis à s'embrasser. Les baisers se firent doux et lents et quand leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin, comme à regret, Harry souffla :

- Tu m'as convaincu. On fait comme on a dit, on ne dit rien à personne et on verra bien. De toute façon, on se mariera pas demain non plus, donc on en reparlera si besoin est... Mais si tu dis que le mieux est de ne pas choisir, je te fais confiance. En retour, je veux une promesse.

Ron le regarda avec sérieux :

- Dis-moi.

- Si jamais l'un de nous est malheureux ou change d'avis, il le dira tout de suite. Je ne veux plus ne plus pouvoir te regarder en face.

- Promis. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, Harry et rien ne changera ça.

- Pareil. Et maintenant, il s'agit de prouver que nous sommes des ados de base !

- A tes ordres, approuva Ron en lui ravissant à nouveau les lèvres.

**HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW HPRW**

Hermione recula lentement, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir ça. Elle remonta machinalement les marches, et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Puis, elle se regarda posément dans la glace et hurla, hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales, à tester les limites de résistance d'un sortilège de silence, hurla à faire pâlir d'envie les banshees.

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, elle en avait la preuve par dix mille. Elle avait voulu savoir eh bien elle savait ! En sentant son visage piquer à cause de l'acidité de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées, elle bénit sa présence d'esprit car elle n'aurait pas pu pleurer en silence. Pas en entendant que l'homme qu'elle aimait envisageait de la tromper toute sa vie durant. Evidemment, Ron avait raison et la partie d'elle qui arrivait encore à être rationnelle se demandait d'ailleurs quand et comment Ron était devenu capable d'un tel discours magistral organisé. Mais, paradoxe s'il en était pour elle, elle pour qui la connaissance était reine, qui avait toujours été la seule chose sur laquelle elle avait toujours pu compter, cela ne faisait que rendre la situation pire. Que Ron ait deux vies, une avec elle et une avec celui qui était son véritable amour, son véritable compagnon, sa véritable âme-sœur magique, était logique, rationnel, raisonnable... et lui donnait envie de hurler.

Elle gagna son lit de préféte et essaya de réfléchir. Mais elle s'aperçut vite que toutes les choses gentilles et positives qu'elle avait entendues, loin de lui remonter le moral, ne faisait qu'accentuer sa peine.

Pourtant, Ron l'écoutait quand elle se mettait en mode conférence, ce dont elle n'aurait pas juré jusqu'à hier. Et il l'aimait. Il voulait l'épouser, avoir des enfants avec elle, vivre avec elle... Pas que avec elle. Mais quelque part elle avait toujours su qu'elle devrait le partager avec Harry. Certes, elle n'aurait pas cru devoir le partager à ce point-là... Sentant une nouvelle crise de larmes poindre, elle inspira profondément.

Elle l'aimait, elle, il était la personne la plus importante de sa vie, mais si elle était parfaitement honnête avec elle-même et elle se piquait de l'être, elle devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas la chose la plus importante de sa vie. Entre Ron et sa carrière de médicomage par exemple, elle choisirait d'instinct sa carrière. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui lui avait fait décider de faire sa vie avec Ron : il serait un super père et, ils en avaient d'ailleurs déjà plus ou moins parlé, il était prêt à rester à la maison pour s'occuper des bébés tandis qu'elle irait travailler.

Alors, de quel droit lui reprocherait-elle d'aimer Harry plus qu'elle quand elle ne l'aimait pas plus que tout ? Finalement, cela équilibrait leur couple. Certes, son cerveau reptilien lui hurlait que c'était son homme à elle et qu'elle voulait arracher les yeux et le coeur de ce salaud et de l'enfant de salaud qu'il baisait, mais ce n'était qu'un réflexe.

Hermione inspira de nouveau et passa au problème suivant : serait-elle capable de rester rationnelle et de vivre au quotidien avec cette idée, ce savoir que son mari en aimait un autre ? Vivre avec le couple Ginny/Harry juste à côté, les avoir comme voisins en sachant que finalement il n'y avait que le couple Ron/Harry et des accessoires, des machines à faire des bébés entre autres, des amies peut-être mais pas de véritables compagnes, pas d'âmes-soeurs.

En même temps, elle avait toujours su aussi que Ron et elle n'étaient pas des âmes-soeurs magiques. Elle avait juste naïvement pensé qu'il ne trouverait jamais la sienne, pas plus qu'elle. La magie était quelque chose que même les sorciers ne comprennaient pas tout à fait, ce serait d'ailleurs le sujet de sa thèse, la magie était-elle indépendante du sorcier, préexistante ? Elle pensait que oui, bien qu'elle s'agglomère à lui, devenant indistincte... un peu comme l'âme des religions moldues... Alors, comment en vouloir à Ron de quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas ?

Oui, elle devrait pouvoir vivre avec... s'il était prêt à lui avouer la vérité. Elle le confronterait car si elle pourrait vivre dans la vérité douloureuse, elle ne vivrait pas dans le mensonge. Elle lui parlerait dès demain.

Devait-elle en parler à Ginny ? C'était son amie. Et dans les paroles d'Harry, elle avait entendu ce qu'elle avait toujours soupçonné : Harry n'aimait pas véritablement Ginny. Elle avait toujours pensé à un complexe d'Oedipe mal résolu, Ginny, Lily... Mais elle n'avait rien dit jusque là... Ceci dit maintenant... Harry ne se marierait avec Ginny que pour être plus proche de Ron, pour enfn appartenir à une famille, pour avoir des enfants, pour être normal... Que de mauvaises raisons. Elle au moins savait que Ron l'aimait pour elle, la respectait, l'admirait même, qu'il était son meilleur ami.

Avertir Ginny ? Et lui infliger la douleur qui lui vrillait le coeur et l'âme ? Elle repensa à Othello... A Dumbledore... Toute vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire, surtout si elle n'apporte que le malheur. Que ferait Ginny ? Renoncerait-elle à Harry ? Lui en voudrait-elle toute sa vie ? Pire encore ?

Sans compter qu'après tout, elle ne savait pas vraiment si Ginny aimait Harry. Le vrai Harry. Elle voulait être Madame Harry Potter, la mère de la prochaine génération, de ça Hermione était sûre, mais était-ce de l'amour ou une admiration du héros, une volonté d'être dans la lumière, d'être à jamais à l'abri du besoin aussi car Harry était riche, très riche même. Beau, riche et célèbre, un cocktail détonnant. Harry n'aimait peut-être que ce que Ginny représentait, mais peut-être qu'elle aussi.

Elle ne pouvait risquer de briser deux vies sur des peut-être. Elle avait déjà la sienne à gérer... Il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir. Si Ginny voulait voir, elle verrait car elle était intelligente, sinon, eh bien, Hermione était à deux doigts de lui envier son aveuglement...

Elle resta à fixer le plafond toute la nuit, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle dirait à Ron, à ce qu'elle voulait, à ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Faire des plans était sa force. Elle était le cerveau. Elle ferait taire son coeur. Et il finirait bien par cesser de hurler.

Le lendemain, elle prit une potion de force pour pallier la fatigue de sa nuit blanche, camoufla ses yeux gonflés et cernés sous un glamour et réussit à faire bonne figure, ou à peu près... Ron l'avait malgré tout regardée bizarrement. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Vite.

Le soir venu, elle l'entraîna sans parler, pas assez sûre de sa voix, dans sa chambre, dès la fin du dîner.

Il voulut parler, mais d'un sort elle l'attacha au mur.

Elle vit qu'il avait mal compris ses intentions et sourit faiblement. Non, elle n'avait pas décidé de jouer à la maîtresse ce soir... Elle ne savait pas quand cette envie reviendrait d'ailleurs...

Elle lui fit signe de se taire et il obéit. Elle sourit à nouveau, les larmes au bord des cils. Elle les refoula énergiquement et lui tourna le dos quelques secondes le temps de se reprendre.

Finalement, que Ron se trompe sur ses intentions allait la servir. Il se laisserait faire et elle pouvait l'empêcher de protester jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini. Oui.

- _Tace_.

Ron leva les sourcils au sort de mutisme, relativement inhabituel, mais ce fut sa seule réaction.

Hermione inspira profondément.

- Ron... Elle s'arrêta, inspira à nouveau pour empêcher sa voix de trembler. Ron, reprit-elle, je sais pour toi et Harry. Que vous êtes amants et des âmes-seurs magiques.

C'était brutal, mais au moins le plus dur était fait. Et puis, tourner autour du pot n'aurait servi qu'à rendre les choses encore plus gênantes.

Elle se retourna pour regarder son ami et lut la tristesse dans ses yeux, de la tristesse pour elle. Mais peu de culpabilité, hormis celle de lui avoir fait du mal. Elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle continua :

- Je l'ai appris par hasard, j'ai surpris votre conversation hier. Oui, je sais, ça ne me ressemble pas, mais j'avais peur qu'Harry ait des soucis et quand je vous ai vus tous les deux je n'ai pas voulu vous interrompre mais j'étais curieuse... Oh, cela ne m'arrivera plus, rassure-toi, cette fois-ci m'a servi de leçon... Ceci dit, j'aurais aimé savoir quelque chose avant de vider mon sac. Comptais-tu me le dire ?

Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Quand ?

Ron essaya de parler puis leva les sourcils comme pour lui demander d'arrêter le sort.

- Non, il faut que je te dises tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur d'un coup sinon je n'y arriverai plus... Tu pourras parler tant que tu voudras après et je te promets que je t'écouterai. Parce que c'est le point principal que je voulais aborder : je peux tout accepter, sauf que tu me mentes. Je préfère la vérité même si elle fait mal et celle-là fait mal, je ne peux pas le nier et je sais que c'est pour ça que tu ne m'en as pas parlé. Mais je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, tu devrais pourtant le savoir, Ronald.

Elle le vit tressaillir à l'emploi de son prénom complet. Elle ne le faisait que quand elle était très en colère ou pendant l'amour parfois.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, enfin si mais ce n'est pas l'important. Je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès et j'ai toujours su que tu avais un lien particulier avec Harry. Je devrais pourtant le savoir que j'ai toujours raison. Je ne savais juste pas à quel point. Bref... Je ne tiens pas à tout savoir non plus, je n'ai pas un tempérament de voyeuse. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis d'accord avec toi, ça ne change rien. J'ai réfléchi et voilà ce que je veux : après nos ASPICs, tu entreras à l'école d'Auror et moi à l'Université de Médicomagie. Nous nous fiancerons à la fin de la première année, quand j'aurai la certitude de pouvoir continuer ce cursus. Ensuite, nous nous marierons quand tu auras fini tes 3 ans de formation et que tu pourras avec ton salaire nous acheter une maison dans un village sorcier. Je sais d'ailleurs déjà où je veux vivre : à Bridgetown. C'est pour l'instant juste un projet immobilier, mais justement, ce sera construit pile pour notre emménagement et sur plan, l'achat est moins coûteux. Le but est de mélanger monde moldu et monde sorcier, avec par exemple deux postes, mais aussi une crèche et une école maternelle et élémentaire pour les enfants avant qu'ils entrent à Poudlard, comme le font les enfants moldus etc... Je t'en parlerai plus longuement, en même temps qu'à Harry et Ginny puisqu'ils seront nos voisins.

Je veux vivre là parce que je ne veux pas que nos enfants soient dépourvus de toute connaissance du monde d'où je viens et auquel appartiennent la moitié de leurs grand-parents comme ça, si jamais il y a des cracmols parmi eux, ce ne sera pas une tare rédhibitoire. Je tiens à ce que nos enfants aillent à l'école moldue jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent leur lettre de Poudlard. Quant au nombre d'enfants, j'en aurai autant que tu en voudras, car oui le monde sorcier a besoin d'enfants, plus que jamais, simplement, je me réserve les trois années de mon internat. Je compte sur toi pour prendre les congés parentaux auxquels tu auras droit car je ne m'arrêterai de travailler que le minimum, tu me connais.

Puisque Harry et toi seraient voisins, tu construiras un abri de jardin au bout du terrain et il en fera de même de son côté. Je veux être sûr que vous aurez votre... votre lieu à vous, en dehors de ma maison. Et tu n'auras qu'à me dire : je suis au fond du jardin pour que je sache et que je vous laisse tranquilles.

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de ce sur quoi je ne ferai pas de compromis. Tout le reste se négociera en temps et en heure, mais je ne transigerai pas sur ça. Dis-moi si cela te convient.

_Finite incantatem_.

- Hermione...

- Je sais. Réponds s'il te plaît.

- Je ferai ce que tu voudras, tu le sais bien. Comme d'habitude, tu as pensé à tout et ton plan est sans failles.

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

- Je t'aime, tu sais.

Hermione se détourna.

- Je ne veux pas te faire encore plus de peine, continua Ron, mais je t'aime vraiment. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es la seule femme que j'aimerai jamais.

- Je sais.

Ces mots furent les seuls qu'elle put dire sans pleurer.

Ron s'approcha dans son dos, elle le sentit, mais le laissa l'enlacer, la coller contre son torse qu'elle ne se rapellait pas si large, si musclé, si viril... Oui, Ron était devenu un homme et elle ne l'avait pas vraiment vu. Il resta silencieux, l'étreignant juste, et elle laissa ses larmes couler une dernière fois, sans bruit.

Au bout d'un temps qu'elle ne pourrait déterminer, les larmes cessèrent et elle put parler.

- Nous n'en parlerons plus. Je sais ce que j'ai besoin de savoir et toi aussi. Je ne dirai rien à Ginny. Cela les regarde, elle et Harry. Nous avons déjà assez à faire à vivre nos vies. Laisse-moi maintenant s'il te plaît, jai du sommeil à rattraper.

Ron porta une de ses main à ses lèvres et partit en silence. Elle attendit d'entendre la porte se fermer pour se retourner. Oui, elle avait fait le bon choix. Mais elle prit néanmoins une dose de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Bon, j'avoue qu'à la fin, je sors un peu de l'humour... Désolée...

**RAR aux anonymes par ordre alphabétique :**

abraxas : c'est une idée… Je vais y réfléchir… Bon, là je fais les choses différemment, mais il y aura des chapitres bis qui répondront à tes attentes. J'espère que celui-là t'a plu malgré tout

Anonyme : Merci pour ta review^^ Il y aura les chapitres bis, promis

anitadraz : Merci pour ta review^^

az : Merci pour ta review, je suis flattée ^^ J'espère que ton compliment reste valable pour ce chapitre

blackmoon : Merci pour ta review^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu^^

jessica : Merci pour ta review^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu^^

Litany : J'espère que cette suite te plaira ma chérie^^

Liz : Merci pour ta review^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu^^


	4. In vitae veritas

Bonjour à tous,

Plus personne n'y croyait mais j'avais promis ^^

je sais, ce n'est plus du retard à ce niveau-là… Mais RL is a bitch^^

**MERCI en tout cas pour vos reviews, je vous adore^^**

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira.

Je ne suis toujours pas JKR, j'écris toujours du yaoi, si vous n'avez rien à faire là, allez-vous en. Sinon, enjoy b

PS : on quitte définitivement l'humour j'en ai peur… Mais ça se finit bien !

RAR aux anonymes en fin de chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : In vitae veritas**

Molly Weasley courait dans tous les sens, houspillant chaque tête rousse qu'elle croisait... Deux mariages, ça ne se faisait pas tout seul. Certes, elle aurait dû être rodée vu qu'elle avait fait de même à peine un an plus tôt pour les jumeaux et leurs jumelles, mais en réalité, elle avait à peine été débordée, les belle-mères françaises se révélant d'une redoutable efficacité. A trois, elles avaient mené les préparatifs tambours battants, sans un accroc et sans un retard, trouvant même le temps de trinquer au succès incontestable de la double noce.

Mais là... Mme Granger était bien gentille, mais moldue donc inutile : à quoi bon dresser les tables à la main ? Elle aurait mis trois jours alors qu'un sort mettait deux minutes. Non, Molly avait gentiment accepté qu'elle fasse les bouquets pour qu'elle ne se sente pas de trop au mariage de sa fille, mais même ça elle finissait par se demander si elle n'aurait pas dû le faire faire magiquement. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas de deuxième belle-mère... C'était presque triste d'ailleurs... Les jumeaux avaient fait leur mariage le même jour pour des raisons évidentes, là, on était plus dans le pragmatisme de base : Hemione n'avait que ses parents, Harry personne et Ginny et Ron les mêmes invités... Même les amis étaient les mêmes, ceux qui restaient, alors à quoi bon deux noces distinctes ? Molly en avait eu le coeur serré quand Harry et Ron étaient venus lui demander d'organiser leurs mariages simultanés. Comment aurait-elle pu dire non ? Mais bon, le résultat était que rien n'était encore prêt, que Arthur, Bill et Charlie se débattait avec les tentes, que les bouquets ne seraient jamais finis, que personne n'aidait Ginny et Hermione à se préparer... Mais où étaient passées leurs demoiselles d'honneur ?!

Molly inspira un grand coup. Son honneur était en jeu, ces mariages seraient une réussite, dût-elle tout faire elle-même !

La tornade rousse reprit sa course, plus décidée que jamais. Tout devait être prêt dans une heure et tout le serait !

HPRWHPRW HPRWHPRW HPRWHPRW HPRWHPRW HPRWHPRW

Hermione regardait sa robe, mélancolique. Elle était pourtant magnifique, de coupe moldue, mais dans un tissu enchanté où couraient des licornes. Elle était parfaite.

Elle aurait pourtant aimé avoir moins l'impression d'être au mariage de Ron et de Harry. Elle était la mariée, enfin l'une des mariées... Ginny avait l'air heureuse pourtant... Aveuglement ou calcul, Hermione continuait de se poser la question.

Mais bon, si Ginny la romantique avait accepté ce double mariage, à la seule condition que leurs robes de mariées soient différentes... Là Hermione avait commencé à penser que Ginny était peut-être plus calculatrice qu'aveugle... Ou alors plus blonde...

Elle devait s'estimer heureuse, elle aurait un beau mariage sans débourser un sou. Et comme d'habitude, les arguments rationnels étaient imparables. Elle allait donc arrêter de penser que Ron et Harry portaient, eux, la même robe sorcière de mariage et que leurs regards avaient du mal à cacher leurs sentiments... Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Elle voyait parce qu'elle savait.

Hremione jeta un dernier regard à la glace et sourit. Oui, elle était crédible. Après tout, c'était son choix, elle allait l'assumer. Et puis, le mariage ne durerait qu'une journée et ensuite elle retrouverait son quotidien estudiantin où les absences de Ron n'étaient pas aussi pesantes qu'elle l'avait craint...

Trêve de sensiblerie et d'apitoiement, et vive la mariée !

HPRWHPRW HPRWHPRW HPRWHPRW HPRWHPRW HPRWHPRW

C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Non, de leur vie. Ron et lui allaient avoir leur premier né. Son bébé, son fils, James Sirius Potter. Ils ne savaient pas comment s'appeleraient les jumeaux de Ron mais peu importait.

Il souriait comme un imbécile, mais s'en fichait. Il commençait juste à se demander quand on allait se décider à l'appeler pour l'accouchement. Déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient là.

Il avait toujours cru que les pères nerveux qui faisaient les cent pas était uniquement un cliché cinématographique, mais les jambes commençaient à le démanger... Heureusement que Ron était là... Hermione aussi évidemment, mais son accouchement n'était pas prévu avant deux jours, c'était juste par précaution, comme dans toute grossesse multiple. Aussi Ron avait-il quitté son chevet pour venir épauler Harry. Le brun aurait aimé que Ron puisse l'accompager jusqu'au bout, mais bon...

Il sentit une main serrer la sienne et sourit.

- T'es sûr que ça va, vieux ? Tu peux marcher de long en large à en user le parquet, tu sais, je ne te charierai pas.

- T'es bête !

- Non parce que là, tu vas faire un trou dans le sol à taper du pied droit, continua Ron hilare.

- C'est ça, moque-toi. On verra après-demain. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

- Oui mais moi je vais en avoir deux d'un coup, donc j'ai le droit de stresser deux fois plus que toi.

- Tricheur !

- Pas du tout, je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité absolue.

Harry sentit son sourire s'agrandir encore, et son pied s'arrêter. Décidemment, Ron savait toujours comment l'aider.

Il serra plus fort la main de son ami.

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui ?

- C'est l'heure.

- Vas-y vieux, je ne bouge pas.

- A tout de suite, Ronny.

Le rouquin resta seul, mais prit son mal en patience. En se félicitant d'être sorcier. Un accouchement moldu durait des heures, surtout un premier, et les femmes dégustaient, il avait vu des "films", Hermione y avait tenu... Il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Il était sûr que c'était une vengeance parce qu'il lui avait dit que c'était normal si elle était grosse vu qu'elle attendait des jumeaux... Mais bon, c'était vrai. Il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes. Ceci dit, il n'avait fait la bourde qu'une fois et il se rappelait bien que cette question n'appelait qu'une seule et unique réponse, à chaque fois, "mais non chérie, tu es magifique". Il avait cher payé sa leçon. Un frisson le parcourut rien qu'au souvenir du mot forceps... Brr, des barbares ces moldus... Heureusement, ni Ginny ni Hermione n'aurait à souffrir comme ça et Harry serait bientôt de retour avec son fils.

Un sourire ému se dessina sur son visage à cette pensée... Serait-il roux comme sa mère et ses deux grands-mères ou un mini-Harry... James Sirius Potter... En tout cas, bonhomme, tu es attendu de pied ferme et tu auras tout l'amour du monde et deux cousins pour jouer avec toi, en attendant tes frères et soeurs et le reste des Weasley... Poudlard serait-il composé d'une majorité de têtes rousses dans quinze ans ? Snape en cauchemarderait... Ce serait trop cool...

- Ron !

Ron fut tiré de ses pensées vengeresses par la voix de son aimé. Si émue... Le bébé.

Et bientôt les siens...

HPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRW

James Sirius Potter sourit en voyant son père et son oncle Ron se prendre la main à travers les rosiers qu'ils plantaient… à la moldue, Tatie Hermione l'avait exigé, même si James n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Mais il faut dire aussi qu'il avait été plus concentré sur le ventre rond de sa tante que sur ses paroles. Ses meilleurs amis, Castor et Pollux vont avoir une petite sœur, comme lui. Ils font tout pareil, et cela le fait encore plus sourire. Comme de voir Papa et Tonton Ronny s'embrasser. Lui aussi aime bien embrasser Castor et Pollux, et il aime bien les regarder s'embrasser aussi. C'est une preuve qu'ils sont grands et qu'ils s'aiment. James sait que les bisous sur la bouche, c'est que pour les grands, Papa lui a expliqué. Et ils sont grands. Contrairement à Albus qui est encore un bébé. Mais bon ils ne sont pas assez grands pour aller à Poudlard. Bientôt. Il a hâte.

HPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRW

Ginny est morte. Dans un accident de voiture. Comme une moldue. Morte sur le coup. Les secours magiques n'ont rien pu faire. Harry se répètait en boucle ces informations. Qui n'avaient pas plus de sens que la première fois. Ginny est morte.

Ron savait qu'il se devait d'être fort, pour sa mère, pour son père, pour Harry aussi. Mais refouler ses larmes était trop lui demander. Sa pauvre petite sœur.

Hermione était triste, bien sûr. Après tout, Ginny était ce qui ressemblait le plus à sa meilleure amie. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Harry passait encore plus de temps qu'avant avec Ron. Pour faire son deuil. Parce que maintenant il était père célibataire et que, en bon voisin, en bon pote, en bon… Ron se devait de l'aider à faire face. Hermione avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être de trop. Et s'en voulait. Car le chagrin d'Harry n'était pas feint. Il avait vraiment aimé Ginny, elle le savait, autant qu'il pouvait l'aimer en tout cas. Mais maintenant, il pouvait être tout à Ron. Qui était si peu à elle… de moins en moins… Mais les enfants étaient encore trop petits pour qu'elle pense à elle. D'autant qu'elle avait les petits Potter à charge maintenant. Oui, elle se devait d'être pragmatique. Encore. Toujours. Encore un peu. Elle pouvait l'être encore un peu.

HPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRW

Ron aurait dû être dévasté. Et il l'était. Pour Hermione. Qu'il avait fait souffrir. Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Il avait essayé d'être là pour elle aussi. Mais après la mort de Ginny, il avait dû être là pour Harry. Il avait choisi… alors qu'il avait juré de ne pas le faire et il avait oublié que sa femme n'était pas seulement un cerveau. Elle avait pourtant fait preuve de pragmatisme jusqu'au bout, jusque dans ses mots de rupture : "les enfants sont grands, je peux vous laisser entre hommes". Comme si elle faisait ça pour lui, pour eux. Peut-être en fin de compte. Un divorce à l'amiable. Elle était partie. Le laissant aux yeux du monde inconsolable. Comme Harry. Normal donc qu'ils se soient mis en colocation, parce qu'un homme a besoin de son meilleur pote quand il a renoncé aux femmes. Le fait qu'ils travaillent tous deux de chez eux les fait passer un peu pour des misanthropes, mais avec tout ce qu'il leur est arrivé, qui pourrait leur en vouloir ?Et puis, leurs enfants sont comme des frères, c'est plus facile pour eux de se retrouver ensemble, ça leur fait un repère stable pour compenser l'absence de leurs mères.

James Sirius Potter se félicitait de s'être entouré d'une bulle de silence pour aller prendre une bière avant de dormir. Même s'il ne pensait pas tomber sur son père en train de… Avec Oncle Ron. Ceci dit, vu les bruits qu'ils faisaient, il ne savait pas s'il l'aurait entendu. Bien sûr, son père grognait plus qu'autre chose dans la mesure où il avait la bouche pleine… et bien pleine… C'était donc de famille… Comme le reste. Mais Fred et George étaient plus excitants… La gémellité… Ils ressemblaient à Castor et Pollux… Ou l'inverse plutôt… Et puis c'était quand même son père là donc… beurk… un peu… Mais James était content pour lui, pour eux. Allez, il était temps d'aller retrouver les jumeaux, ils ne seraient pas dérangés par leurs pères respectifs avant un moment… Le sortilège d'Eros durait plusieurs heures...

**FIN**

* * *

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (chibi eyes) ?

Ça me motivera pour finir mes autres fics. Du chantage, mais non voyons^^

**RAR aux anonymes par ordre alphabétique**

abraxas : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que cette fin t'a plu^^

az : La suite est enfin là^^

Guest : Merci^^ Voilà la fin^^

Gwenhifar : Merci de tes compliments. J'espère que cette fin t'a plu autant^^

jessica : Ici ils sont enfin ensemble à la fin, j'espère que cela t'a plu^^

klein : J'espère que tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste^^

Litany : Qu'en penses-tu ma chérie ?

Lalouve : Merci^^ J'ai essayé de blesser les filles le moins possible…

Liz : Que penses-tu de la fin ?

mdragonne : En espérant que la fin t'ait plu autant que le début^^


End file.
